


Mornin', Sleepyhead

by onesentencemcgee



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:05:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6330358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onesentencemcgee/pseuds/onesentencemcgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’ve learned each others bodies so well that they move together like a dance, a natural ebb and flow in they way they mirror and complement each other. They share breaths instead of words, peeling off each others clothes slowly and reverently, fingers dragging sluggishly over warm, dry skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornin', Sleepyhead

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a kink meme fill, but when I went to post it someone else had filled it twelve minutes before! Ain't that just the way.

Poe wakes up just as the sky is starting to bloom with the colors of dawn, painting an impressionist piece in the square of sky visible through the window.

The cot groans as he rolls up onto one side, squinting over the naked plane of Finn’s back to read the chrono on the wall. If it was any other day, they would’ve been up hours ago, but not today. Today was their day off.

Poe hums contentedly when he remembers this, rolling back down to rest against Finn’s side and bury his nose in his shoulder. Finn sighs, still asleep where he’s splayed beneath the blankets, face half-squashed into his pillow. 

Poe smiles, soft and sleepy, before moving his hand to the bare skin of Finn’s back, starting to rub lazy circles over it with his palm. He lifts his head to press a slow trail of kisses along the curve of the others shoulder, inching closer and closer to his neck. Finn stirs beneath him, making a sweet, little sound before cracking an eye open to peer at the pilot.

“Mornin’, sleepyhead,” Poe murmurs against the back of Finn’s neck, drawing a grunt from the other man. “It’s still early, you don’t have to wake up just yet.” He trails his fingertips down the curve of Finn’s spine and returns to kissing his skin idly, the wet inside of his lips catching and dragging here and there.

Finn clears his throat before speaking. “You're kinda sending me mixed signals.” He rumbles, his voice deepened by sleep, and Poe can just see the corner of his smile. His body is so warm where Poe is pressed against him.

Smirking, Poe slides his hand down even further to Finn’s lower back, his thumb hooking under the waistband of his sleep pants. “How so?” Poe asks, grinning impishly as he pulls the elastic away before letting it snap back into place.

Finn rolls onto his side to shoot Poe a glare with no real heat behind it, stretching one arm leisurely over his head as he regards him. “Don’t play dumb. You always want something.” His eyes flash teasingly but they’re still heavy with sleep, and he looks so beautiful that Poe can’t resist pressing a kiss to his mouth. He pulls back for just a moment to drink in Finn’s resulting grin, only to lean right back over him again, kissing him with heated intention.

“Mmhm,” hums Finn against his lips. “That’s what I thought.” 

They’ve learned each others bodies so well that they move together like a dance, a natural ebb and flow in they way they mirror and complement each other. They’re both still half asleep so their touches are lethargic, Finn’s teeth catching on Poe’s lip and pulling a gasp from him. They share breaths instead of words, peeling off each others clothes slowly and reverently, fingers dragging sluggishly over warm, dry skin. 

Finn was always more of a morning person-- probably programmed into him since birth, considering where he came from. He wakes up a bit faster and reaches for something before carefully rolling on top of Poe. As Finn's weight presses him into the mattress, the pilot sees their bottle of lube in his hand. He hums in approval, and spreads his legs under Finn to make room for him to lie between them, their bodies lining up flush.

The former Stormtrooper works him open with nimble fingers, taking his time and pressing so deep inside him that Poe has to reach up and grip the edge of the mattress to ground himself. “Baby-- oh fuck…” He pants and it’s the first words either of them have spoken in several minutes. His knees press wider apart as Finn works in his third finger, a rush of thick heat rolling over his body. “Please, I want you in me.”

Poe could drown in the fervor behind the look that Finn gives him. But there’s still an idleness to the way the other man drags his fingers slowly out of Poe’s hole, leaving his muscles to flutter around the emptiness. Finn’s fingers wander down the inside of one of Poe’s thigh, leaving a trail of cool slickness in their wake. He wraps his hand around the back of Poe’s knee, using it to haul his leg up and over his hip. 

They look at each other at the same moment, both of them flushed hot and panting. Poe’s hair is damp with sweat and sticking to his forehead. Finn reaches up to brush it back with one of his palms, the pilot’s eyelashes fluttering as he does. Poe bites his lip and Finn can’t help but smile at the familiar gesture, leaning down to give him a gentle kiss to soothe him. The pilot makes a soft noise in his throat before wrapping his arms around Finn’s neck and burying his face into his shoulder. 

Finn kisses his ear before adjusting above him, his hand moving between their bodies to guide his stiff cock to Poe’s hole. The pilot gasps as the head catches on the wet edge of his perineum, and he swings his other leg up to drape heavily over Finn’s hip, his whole body wrapped around him. Finn presses his cock in slowly, both of them choking on groans as he slides in hot and heavy. Poe tries to twist beneath him but Finn’s still dead weight on top of him, tilting his hips to push deeper inside the pilot. Once he’s fully seated inside Poe, he sighs in relief, pausing to caressing along the backs of Poe’s thighs where they’re wrapped around him; pressing into the meat of them. 

As he starts the deliberate rock of his hips, Poe lets his head fall back against the pillow with a low moan, clenching around him. Finn takes the opportunity to latch his mouth onto his neck, sucking his skin as he continues with shallow thrusts. Poe digs his fingers into his lover’s shoulders, his mouth hanging open as he pants. Finn only vaguely notices as he reaches for something, and a moment later he’s pulling the blankets up over them, surrounding them in a dim bubble of fabric and trapping in their body heat.

Mouthing blindly in the soft light beneath the sheets, Poe’s lips scorch a trail along Finn’s cheek before finding his mouth, locking them together in an impassioned kiss. His hands glide over the sweat dripping down Finn’s back to find his ass, squeezing it tight and using it to yank him closer, drawing a grunt from the man on top of him. Finn gets the message.

He starts to grind his hips down against Poe’s, making the pilot break off the kiss with a broken cry. “Finn,” He breathes, his arms and legs tightening their Python-grip on Finn’s body, driving his cock deeper inside him. Finn grunts and buries his face in Poe’s shoulder, his whole body rolling with the movement as he fucks him open. Poe’s hand moves to cup the base of his skull, fingers curling in his hair as he moans helplessly.

It’s so damn hot under the blankets and their sweat only makes the wet sounds of sex even more obscene. Poe’s thighs are stuck to Finn’s hips, their bodies slippery where they’re pressed together. His face still pressed to Poe’s shoulder, Finn moves his hands to bracket Poe’s hips, pinning him down as he fucks him long and hard and slow. He begins to fall out of his rhythm, his breath drawing tight in his throat, and that’s the only warning Poe has before Finn is coming inside him, pulsing and sweltering hot. Poe clutches him as he jerks above him, clenching tight around him to milk him of all his cum.

Finn moans low against Poe’s skin before rolling slightly off of him, his cock slipping out and wringing a pathetic cry from the pilot. Finn huffs, still catching his breath, and grins at Poe with a blissful expression. “Shh,” He murmurs fondly, stars in his eyes. “I got’ya.” Then his hands are slipping between them again, the fingers of one delving into Poe’s dripping hole while the other takes hold of his cock. Poe moans again, still clinging to Finn with everything he’s got. The former Trooper gives him every ounce of his attention, digging his fingers into the spot that he knows drives Poe wild. It’s not long before Poe is trembling against him, his fingernails carving crescent-shaped marks into Finn’s back as he comes with a broken groan.

They lock eyes again, both of them diving in for a deep kiss, their lips and tongues dragging together, sloppy and haphazard. Finn pushes himself up onto one arm, pulling the blankets off them in order to let the fresh air rush over them, cool on their sweat-slick skin. A tired smile blooms on Poe’s face as Finn lays out next to him, his arm draping over his waist as they cool down. He tilts his chin to kiss Finn’s cheek in a wordless thank you.

They just lay there for a while in each others arms, exchanging half kisses and absent-minded touches as they catch their breath. 

“There’s our work out for the day.” Poe remarks, Finn’s fingertips ghosting down his arm as he huffs out a laugh. 

“Yeah? Sure you don’t want to go run a few laps?” Finn teases, earning him a playful nip to the corner of his mouth.

“We’re sweaty enough already.” Poe replies, laughing quietly

“True. You smell pretty awful.” 

Poe drops his smile to level him a glare, a crease appearing between his eyebrows as he frowns. Finn leans in to smooth it away with a kiss. “Don’t worry,” the soldier continues, his smile dazzling white in contrast to his deep-colored skin. “I know a great way to fix that.” He kisses Poe again, this time on the mouth. 

“Race you to the ‘fresher, flyboy?”

“You’re on, hotshot.”


End file.
